<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the first time. by ultsmrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959510">the first time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk'>ultsmrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Times, Lots of kissing, Smut, hes just baby okay, this is just... very sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark Lee spend a night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the first time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, is this me writing a Mark smut? Me, who can't physically picture him in that light and always bestows the title of "Best friend that loves me but is too scared to do anything about it" onto Mark Lee?</p>
<p>Perhaps.</p>
<p>The song I listened to whilst writing this is "like i need u" by keshi. For full effect, please play that song whilst reading. And, as always, enjoy!</p>
<p>-- Dee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was quiet, the only sounds in the dark room being the ticking clock on your headboard, the muffled music from Jaehyun’s bedroom down the hall, and the soft breathing of one Mark Lee, your best friend and roommate who lay sleeping in the bed next to yours. You, on the other hand, couldn’t get to sleep. Random thoughts swam around your mind, which only seem to increase with every toss and turn. Eventually, realising that sleep wasn’t on your mind right now, you sit up and let out a long, soft sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You reach up on the headboard to grab the glass of water, about to bring it to your lips when the boy beside you speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?” His voice is low; hoarse. You thought he was asleep, for he’d crashed out fast when he’d come home from practise around half an hour before. He was, however, in the same boat as you -- he thought closing his eyes would help like you had, but clearly not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t sleep?” He repeats, his eyes now open and staring at you. He offers you a small smile as he talks, which makes your heart flutter slightly. For, as much as Mark Lee was your best friend, you were also in love with him. He was aware of this -- you weren’t good at hiding such things -- and he too loved you, but the two of you were afraid of taking that big step, in fear of losing the great friendship you had. So, the pair of you simply tortured each other night after night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You let out another sigh. “Nope,” you say, bringing the glass to your lips and taking a sip. The cold liquid running down your throat, you reach up and put the glass back in its place. On the other bed, Mark lifts up the covers, his eyes not leaving you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here.” He whispers, and after a moment of hesitation, you slide out of your bed and into his. Immediately, his arm supports your head, the other wrapping around your waist and pulling you slightly closer to him. This was one of the many ways you would torture each other; cuddling so close to each other on such a regular basis. This comfort first came about whenever you had a nightmare; scaring yourself in the dark, Mark offered you comfort and safety that you got used to. Then, what started as a soother for nightmares became something that would happen on cold mornings, when neither of you really wanted to get out of bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that the two of you were comfortable like this, Mark would usually initiate such times on a whim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feeling was warm, and homey. Feeling his heartbeat on your back; pounding, and rather rapid. The feeling of his nose rubbing against the crook of your neck as he nuzzles softly. His fingers rubbing a soft circle against your stomach. You loved this moment, but it also pained you because it was <em> too </em>comfortable for just friends. Yet, neither of you ever stopped, neither of you ever moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you turn over, almost burying your face in his chest, Mark lets out a shaky breath. Though your eyes were closed as you tried to settle yourself into sleep again, you could feel his eyes on you. You could picture his face, a soft smile as he watches you sleep, his eyes focussing on your lips as he draws another shaky breath. He licks his lips, hand trembling as he hesitates to caress your cheek. And, as he speaks, he stutters, stumbling over the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can… can I..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You hum softly, the slight stirring motion making Mark’s heart skip a beat; his heartbeat so loud in his ears he wondered if you could hear it. Letting out a sigh and a soft spoken “<em>just do it, Mark</em>”, you feel his cool hand on your jaw, his forehead on yours, noses touching. You feel a crease in his forehead as he works up the courage to ask again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I… <em>kiss you</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment passes, as your heart threatens to drop at the question. This was the step you were so scared to pass; both you and Mark had the cursed affliction of getting attached. Once you grew attached, it was painful to detach, which is the fear you had -- if things were to go sour, one of you would get your heart broken. So, as much as you wanted to in the past, you both avoided it, even if it hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, you surprised yourself when you hummed again, letting out a small “yes”. Mark pulls back from you, and as he tilts your head upwards, very gently leans down and presses his lips on yours. Your heart swells up, the taste of his favourite cranberry flavoured chapstick triggering a rush of electricity through your veins, endorphins and serotonin swimming in your nerves. This kiss was quick; he pulls back rather quickly. Your eyes flicker open, and you look into his eyes, his innocent smile that you adore so much, and listen to his soft giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You both thought that was that, but something was pulling you back to him, something that you couldn’t quite explain. Perhaps the rush of emotion, perhaps the fact you knew he had been waiting for this moment for weeks and months. You didn’t know, but what you did know that whatever it was, you were giving into it. So, when he asks if he can kiss you again, you let him, and you drink in the dopamine just a little longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>More comfortable this time around, the pair of you begin to move with each other. Your hand grips his shirt as Mark pushes you softly, rolling you onto your back. With each movement of his lips on yours, you found yourself settling into the thing you were so afraid of, rolling in the hills of that bridge the two of you had crossed. However, another bridge was coming up fast, another step you would have to choose to take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark pulls back again after this second kiss, the two of you staring at each other in the darkness. It had probably only been a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Mark, leaning over you, caresses your cheek softly, his thumb softly stroking the skin of your cheek as he gives you another innocent smile paired with the laugh you adored so much. Reveling in his touch, you close your eyes and hum softly, leaning your cheek into his caress. He stares at you with slight longing in his eyes, not wanting to stop being so close to you. And you didn’t want him to stop, the two of you now attaching yourselves. And thus, the second bridge loomed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Mark continues to caress your cheek, his eyes wander down your body. You watch him work up his courage again, watch him try and force the words out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can.. we…?” his heart still pounding, his voice grows fainter as the rest of the words fall out. “..more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your hand already moving up to his shirt to pull him back down, you nod. He chuckles at this, relieved with your answer as he kisses you again. This walk over the second bridge was a slow one, for whilst you had previous experience with <em> some </em>of Mark’s friends due to past relationships with members, Mark had never really had this level of intimacy before. At this moment in time, he didn’t know what to do, and you could tell by the way his lips never left yours, his hands not even touching your body. After a few moments his lips would move to your neck, leaving soft kisses as he started moving along, yet he never once touched you. You gave him a soft push, and he quickly pulls himself away, eyes filling with worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” He asks, scanning your face for any notion that he’d hurt you. “Too much? I’ve never really-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” You reassure him gently, and he breathes a soft sigh of relief. “No, it’s just.. are you going to touch me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Touch </em> you?” He asks, eyes widening at the thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Your hands are an important part too.” You tell him. “Just..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the hand that had caressed your cheek, you move it under your shirt. It wasn’t quite at your breast, merely resting on your stomach, but it was still enough to make Mark go bright red, even in the darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do the cheek thing, but.. elsewhere. Everything else is great, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay..” He mumbles, before leaning down to continue kissing your neck again, this time his thumb slowly caressing the skin of your stomach. You let out a soft sigh at this, letting him know that he was doing well, and with this he continues his motions. However, as it dawns on you that you might not move past the foreplay into the actual act, you give him another soft push to get him to stop. He looks at you with worry again, waiting for you to tell him what he’d done wrong, fearful that he was letting his excitement overrule everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just..” you push yourself up, him following your lead. The two of you now sat up, he doesn’t take his eyes off of you as he waits for your next move. “Sit back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Following your directions, Mark sits back against the pillows, head against the headboard. Letting out a sigh, your hands move to the hem of your shirt, lifting upwards and over your head, dropping the shirt on the floor next to the bed. Mark’s surprised at this, looking at you like a deer in headlights. He hadn’t seen you like this before; you had always gotten changed in the bathroom or after he’d left the room. His eyes flicker over your torso, over your bra and chest, biting on his bottom lip and whining ever so softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he quickly sits up, his hands moving to the hem of his shirt. Before moving, he asks you: “Should I..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You shrug at first, before nodding. He follows your lead, taking his own shirt off and dropping it on the other side. This time, you look over his chest. His body was quite pale - not as muscular as some of his other members, yet you could see the faint formation of abs on his stomach. Mark lets out a low chuckle, as your eyes move to look into his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like the view?” He jokes awkwardly, relieving the nervous tension in the room slightly. You hum slightly, nodding. Mark blushes, dropping his gaze to his lap. Then, the two of you move again; he sits back against the pillows, and you move to sit on his lap. His arms welcome you, hands moving suddenly to your hips without direction, but then to your face as you lower yourself onto his lap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay..” you sigh softly, face inches from his as he looks into your eyes, biting on his lip again as he waits for you to come back. “We continue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You lean in and kiss him again, his mouth quickly moving to your neck like the last time. You lean your head back to give him more space, feeling his hands move downwards. One hand stops on the small of your back, holding you up as the other rests on your hip, and you feel him slowly start to grind yourself against him. Sucking in a breath, your arms snake around his neck, eyes closed as the blood rushes around your body but ultimately travelling downwards, dopamine beginning to work its magic. That, and the fact you could feel him pressing against you through the cloth of his shorts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He starts whining again, as he moves you a little more forcefully on his lap, the friction making him harder and harder. Taking his lips from your neck, he breathes heavily, frantically looking for another surface to run his lips along. As his nails softly scratch the surface of your back, you bring your head back, looking him in his eyes as he gives you the same face you gave all those in the past that first time; soft biting of the bottom lip, eyes trembling with a shaking breath and a pounding heartbeat. Resting your forehead against his, he gives you another soft kiss on your lips before you ask:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Protection?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the drawer.” He says, eyes closed. Leaning to the drawer of the bedside table, you open it and pull out a silver-wrapped condom. Holding it between your fingers, you offer it to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how to put it on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm.” He nods, and you move from his lap to give him room. Lowering your own shorts and underwear, you carefully watch as he pushes his shorts down to the edge of his thighs where the kneecap connects, carefully surveying the rest of his body for the first time. You take notice of his size, not the size of the likes of Johnny, or even Jaehyun, but still a decent size. You watch as his trembling hands roll the condom on, before he holds out his arms to take you back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hovering over him again, you put your forehead on his, closing your eyes as you take a few shaking breaths. “..Ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready.” He says, pushing slightly on your hips as you lower yourself down. Mark tilts his head back, letting out a soft groan as he enters you, and as you position yourself comfortably, letting out a soft whine as you relax to his proportions, the two of you start moving again. By now, you were at the halfway point of the second bridge, and with each grind, each movement as you lift yourself out and push back in, every rise and fall of his hips, brings you closer and closer to the end. You can see the rolling hills on the horizon, beckoning you with lush green grass and cute little flowers; all you had to do was get there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Under you, you could feel Mark reaching his limit. He started moving you a little faster, his groans getting more disheveled. He was starting to squirm and twitch inside of you, his fingernails starting to dig into your hips. He opens his mouth, words tumbling out between whines and panting breaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m.. about to..” He pants, squeezing his eyes shut as he gets closer and closer. “<em>Shit..</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know..” you say, fingers running through his hair as beads of sweat soak both of your foreheads. You were also closing in on the meadow of climax, just a few steps again. “Can you hold it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm..” He groans softly, shaking his head. “I don’t think so..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With another groan, you feel the rush between his legs as he finishes. It’s hot, and sudden, and he snaps his head back and opens his eyes rather wide. A few seconds later, you finish with a shudder, the two of you breathing heavy as you sink into the rolling meadows of euphoria. Lifting his head up, he brings a hand to your face, thumb stroking your bottom lip as he lets out a soft laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was…” He says, looking for the words. “<em>You </em>were..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm.” You hum, nuzzling your face in his neck for a few fleeting moments before moving again, lifting yourself off of his lap. Pulling up your shorts, you look over at Mark who hasn’t moved. “I’ve gotta go pee..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kissing him on the cheek, you get off the bed and walk to the en-suite. Sitting on the toilet, looking at your reflection in the giant full body mirror above the sink, you trace every hickey he gave you with shaking fingers, humming to yourself as the flickering moments cement themselves in memory. As you leave the bathroom a few minutes later, ready to crash out, Mark is back in the original position he was - laying down, waiting for you. As you walk around the bed, he gazes at you, pouting softly as you lay down beside him. His arms find their home; one supporting your head, the other resting on your stomach. He nuzzles your neck again, humming softly as his fingers intertwine with yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” He whispers, voice vibrating gently against your neck. Humming in response, you softly yawn before replying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I know</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>